Providing Feedback
To add a description of you favorite tool to this page, add a section by placing the cursor at the end of the last post, hitting a return, and selecting Heading 2 from the formatting dropdown menu. Type a heading to name the tool, then place your cursor below the line and type your description. Be sure to identify yourself and click the blue Publish button when you have finished. Videoconferencing Videoconferencing is definitely great for the technology world that we are in now. I can Skype my students and their parents at the parents and go over their grades or what they need to know about the class. Kyanise johnson Tracking Changes in Word I like the Wordol Tool. it can be used in your daily curriculum to guide your students with just using several words. It's also artistic and fun. Section heading Replace this text with a description of your favorite tool. Communication tools I really enjoyed this class. In the begining, I was truly lost with building my webpage. At the end of this session, I feel that I have done a great job with building my website. There were three tools that were incorporated on my site that I felt were very important for students, teachers, and parents. Student survey, my email link, and multimedia links. These tools are essential to my page because they allow students, parents, and teachers to communicate effectively and also learn about the cirriculum that is being taught. - Tracy Whitfield Wikia I have learned many useful tool in the last eight weeks. This isn't one of them. I know it can be a challenge but it's great to use. Rubrics I love rubistar.com. It is a very useful tool in setting objectives and providing feedback. I would use this for every assignment because it gives instrutions and guidelines that are expected from students. Rachel Cole KWHL Chart I like using KWHL charts for setting objectives and providing feed back for a classroom. It allows students to follow along with lessons and write information that will help them remeber. I think that I would use this tool for students at the start of a new chapter or subject. It would be helpful to know where the students are at before we get started, and goals are clearly stated. Rachel Cole Collecting data with online surveys I love using the the polls for setting objectives and providing feedback. It allows me to see where my class is coming from and where I could expect them to be in the future. I would use these at the start of a year about several subjects so I can gage how my lesson plans need to be. Rachel Cole Skype/VideoConferencing I loved this tool! It allows parents who can not take time off from work to learn more about their child's progress in the class. I hope that more schools will incorporate this tool. This tool allows parents to be hands on even though they can not actually make it to the classroom to meet with the teacher face to face. Being a hardworking mother myself, I could appreciate this tool more than others, so I will definitely be using this tool once I become a teacher. Latondra Jones